


Mid-Quintant Confessions

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: Lance Bingo - 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Exploration, Confessions, Frottage, Getting Together, Lance doesn't understand polyamory, Oral Sex, Tentacle Vagina, Xenophilia, but they teach him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: LanceknewLotor had a thing with Allura. He had eyes, okay? But He also knew, deep down, that the Prince was flirting with him- and the Princess seemed to be encouraging it.





	Mid-Quintant Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> For the slots:  
> Confessions on My NSFW Bingo Card  
> Loverboy Lance on My Lance Bingo Card

The first few times the prince had come to him, he had assumed it was just a culture thing. The Galra were, after all, a blunt race. So he shrugged off the comment on his skin. Lotor probably just thought it was normal.

Because Hunk was so nice so really, it had to be that- Lotor was just taking his lead to fit in.

Only. The comments got worse. Because Hunk  _never_ commented on how Lance smelled. But Lotor did… with the Princess sitting right next to him and nodding along!

It was starting to really freak him out, even if he did agree that the last soap he found smelled heavenly.

He shrugged it off when Lotor got pulled into a mission by his old generals, barely glancing his way before leaving. He was obviously reading it all wrong if Lotor didn’t bother to say goodbye. Which, really, he thought they were at least close enough for at least a short wave, or salute, or like, even a nod. But, whatever.

Once he left, Allura seemed to pick up the slack. She was more praise than criticism in training, and even the complaints seemed softer. Keith and Hunk kept shooting the control room looks as the days went on.

Allura actually volunteered to walk him through the maze. And didn’t shock him a bunch of times. Lance was really confused.

It got worse once Lotor was back.

Allura kept on being overly-nice and Lotor seemed to be complimenting the strangest things, not that Lance didn’t appreciate the correction about his ears being hideous- he knew they were adorable after all.

He was hiding in Shiro’s room to avoid the awkwardness that was dinner with them both. Shiro had tried to talk him into at least hiding in his own room, but Lance insisted he’d be too easy to find there.

Keith burst in halfway through dinner and tried to drag Lance out, which was  _rude._

“How do you even manage to fly your lion?”

“What?” Lance gripped the edge of the desk and wouldn’t let Keith move him.

“You’re blind as a yalmor.”

“Pretty sure they’re not blind.”

“Whatever. My point stands. You.” he pulled as hard as he could, both of them tumbling onto the ground. “Are blind.”

“I’m _what?”_

“BLIND! Quiznak, Lance. You claim to be a loverboy but can’t even see when two people are flirting with you!”

“But… They’re  _together,_ Keith. _Together_ as in… with each other as in... no more room in the inn.”

“Lance. You realize there’s this thing called polyamory?”

“I mean yeah. But like… Only in Utah.”

Keith punched him. “No. It’s all over, Lance. All over Earth and all over the Universes.”

“But-”

“No. No but’s. I’m not giving you a sex talk. Someone needs to, _obviously,_ but it isn’t going to be me.”

Lance put his head down, not hearing the door slide open. “You really think they want _that,_ with me?”

“Lance, it’s not even a thought anymore.” Shiro chuckled as Lance jumped at his voice. “It’s obvious to everyone.”

Keith dumped Lance on the floor and walked out, kissing Shiro on the cheek as he walked past.

“Lance, if you want them, they will gladly take you. Trust me.”

Lance nodded and pulled his legs in close, hugging them to his chest. “Shiro…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… _Sure?_ I mean. I’m… and they’re royalty. And not like the fake royalty on Earth where they just declared they were and use the title... Like. _real_ royalty. And I’m just-” he waved one hand over himself. “Just a boy from Cuba.”

Shiro knelt next to him. “Lance, none of us think that.”

Lance shrugged. “I’m replaceable. Keith can fly Red, Allura can fly Blue.”

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance. “No one thinks you’re replaceable, Lance. No one but you.”

“Even my long range… Hunk’s canon is more powerful. I suck at hand to hand.”

Shiro squeezed his shoulder. “Lance, you’ve improved so much. You’re like a whole different person. You’re not the cocky pilot from the Garrison anymore. You’ve learned, you’ve grown. Allura sees that.”

Lance shrugged again and hugged his knees close.

“Lotor never got to see you like that. He doesn’t even know how much you have changed. He just showed up and fell for you.”

They sat in silence for a bit before Lance was ready to talk. “I’m never sure, y’know? I just. I know I flirt. I know people flirt back… but they never mean it. Never have. I’ve been used a lot to make boyfriends jealous. And Nyma wasn’t exactly the first to use my giant blindspot to their advantage.”

Shiro wasn’t sure what to say so he just rubbed Lance’s back.

“My first girlfriend… she barely let me hug her, y’know. I could hold her hand and stuff… but she just. She wanted gifts and she wanted my family’s attention. She never really cared about me. Slept around the whole time. Never even kissed me. Not even my cheek.”

“Lance…”

He curled in on himself even more. “It’s fine. I just. I just need to.” He paused and dropped his head. “I don’t even know what I need to do.”

Shiro watched Lance as he broke down into tears. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that they were all so young. They all had to act so much older. On Earth, these situations, these decisions… they wouldn’t fall to a bunch of teenagers and one twenty-something. Hell, Iverson was ruthless about reminding Shiro of that.

“Just  _let them._ Please.”

“I just-”

Shiro cut him off. “You know, I never wanted to let Adam in either. I was broken, not much time left to live… why get close to someone only to die on them?”

“Shiro-”

He shook his head. “Adam called me a pig-headed sorry excuse for a human when I told him that. Grabbed me by the collar and kissed me until I stopped believing I wasn’t worth that much. Keith did the same after we found each other and ended up here. Let them do that for you, Lance.”

Lance looked up at him, tears still streaming. “And if they get tired of me?”

“They won’t. You think Adam got tired of my coughing fits? You think Keith gets tired of my nightmares?”

“Well, no. But you’re _Shiro the Hero.”_

“I hate that nickname.”

Lance laughed.

“But you know what? You’re Lance. You’re a _defender of the freaking universe._ How much of a hero do you think that makes you? Now come on. Let’s go splash some water on your face and then you’re going to go find them and you’re going to _talk_ and then do many things I really do not want to know about.”

Lance let Shiro fix him up a bit and then lead him down the hall. He whispered a few things to Allura as Lotor tried to compliment Lance again. With one final encouraging look, Shiro left the room.

Allura offered Lance her hand. “Can we talk, in private?”

Lance nodded and let her guide him to her room. There was a small meeting area directly inside the door, comfortable couches sunk into the floor. The door to her room was cracked open, showing Lance a pink and purple room like his little sister used to have.

Lotor was quick to drop into one of the seats, pulling Lance next to him. Allura sat across from him.

“We’ve been informed of a few things. We both wish to apologize for the misunderstandings.”

Lotor nodded from next to Lance and then spoke up. “We asked the littlest one if triads occurred on Earth, and we did not find out if you were included in the population that has such arrangements.”

“Well, I mean. I am not, but I’m not  _opposed_ to it. Just… not used to it I guess.”

“I see. It is rather common for us. The Galra and the Alteans that is.”

Lotor cleared his throat. “I was also made aware by the halfling that you are perhaps unsure of how that might work?”

Lance blushed but nodded, listening as they both described the general idea and then went into what they wanted  _with him._ What they pictured the three of them becoming. Once Lance had agreed that he wanted to give it a shot, he was lifted into Lotor’s lap so Allura could join them on the small couch.

Which, _holy crow,_ apparently manhandling was a kink for him.

They talked for a bit longer when Allura asked if they could go back to her room. Lance nodded and Lotor stood, carrying him into the room like he weighed nothing. Allura was walking around them both as they moved, unclipping pieces of her and Lotor’s armor and slipping off Lance’s clothes.

She shed her white bodysuit and then unzipped Lotor’s black one, grabbing Lance from him so he could pull it off.

And, well, being  _wo-_ manhandled was probably even more of a turn on than just being manhandled... probably. More research would be needed for sure.

Lance was going to die. His tombstone was going to read ‘Here lies Lance, his blood spent too long in his dick.’ His mama would be mortified.

He didn’t have long to think about it before he was tossed on the bed between the two of them, both rubbing his sides.

“So, the halfling also told us that you are rather differently equipped than the Galra or Alteans. So perhaps we should start with familiarizing tonight?”

“Yes, sure. Totally, that sounds amazing. You got it. Loverboy Lance at your service.” He gave the finger guns and winked before grimacing. “I’m sorry. I’m still-”

“Lance, it’s alright to be nervous.” Allura soothed. “I can go first, or Lotor would if that helps?”

Lance briefly considered before nodding and looking to Lotor. “Can I…” he hovered his hand over Lotor’s waistband.

Lotor nodded and let Lance pull off his last bit of clothing. Lance was staring at Lotor now, the beautiful markings swirling along his legs and sides… swirling over his hips and to his very smooth crotch.

He was like a Ken doll.

Lance was still sure he was still the prettiest Ken doll ever.

“Now, the halfling also informed me that you would be… unsure of what to do.”

“Can we  _please stop talking about Keith?_ I really don’t want to keep wondering if Keith is also built like a Ken doll.”

“A Ken doll?”

“Yeah. You know, no stick shift.”

Allura spoke up then. “Stick. Shift?”

Lance started laughing and wiggled out of his boxers. “It’s something from an Earth song.” He knelt between Lotor’s legs and grabbed his dick. “This, we have a _lot_ of words for it. Like. _So many._ ”

Allura was watching Lance’s strokes carefully. “And it’s just always out?”

Lance nodded.

“Ah. Yes, mine is not. Here, give me your hand.” Lotor held out his hand for Lance.

He pressed Lance’s hand against the smooth skin. “Feel that? Rub it to unsheath it.”

Lance leaned forward and set to work with both hands. “And if I use my mouth?”

Lotor made a face. “Is that… a thing humans do?”

“Well, normally it’s all just  _there_ already. But yeah. Oral is like… a big fun part of sex. Or so I’ve heard at least.”

If either of them noticed him admitting he’d never done it before, they didn’t mention it. Both were still discussing the strangeness of humans.

Lance leaned forward and licked the hard spot that Lotor hand pointed out, chuckling when his hips shot up and something pressed against his neck. Lance pulled back and started to inspect the cock beneath him. There weren’t any veins to try to stimulate or a head.

There were three bumps, the one at the tip was the smallest. Lotor was trying to talk Lance through more information, but his exploration was  _distracting,_ to say the least. Allura was giggling at the stutters coming from Lotor as Lance dragged his fingers and tongue all over.

Lance discovered that Lotor whined when he pressed the tip of his tongue in between the bumps and that he moaned when a hand was wrapped around them and gently squeezing.

Allura slid down the bed and watched Lance. “So this is… normal?”

“Mmhmm.” He pulled back from the tip, smiling at the small amount of liquid pouring out. “There are entire books based on different ways to do it.”

“And you don’t mind ingesting that?”

Lance leaned in and licked off the pre-cum, Lotor once again thrusting into the air. “Okay, now that is just weird… we’re kinda bitter and salty. You’re sour.”

Lotor let out a scoff, but Allura just leaned forward and repeated Lance’s action. Lance smirked at the squeak that came out of Lotor’s mouth and winked at Allura before leaning forward and taking the first bulb into his mouth and sucking. He pressed his lips as hard as he could around the base of that first bulb, trying to keep Lotor still enough to not choke him.

Which, considering the earlier manhandling, went as well as could be expected.

Lance sat up, letting his hand continue exploring Lotor. “So you really don’t do that?”

“No, no we do not.”

Lance thought it over. “Was it bad?”

“Definitely not.”

Lotor sat up and pulled Lance onto his lap, running his hands over his cock. “No bulbs. How odd.”

Lance squirmed a bit. “It’s not odd. It is perfectly normal for a human.”

“And this here?”

Lance stroked himself a few times. “Foreskin. Not every human male has it, but it’s rather sensitive.”

Lotor and Allura poked at him a bit more, asking questions and explaining differences. Allura shed her panties in the midst of the discussion, Lance immediately burying his face into the strange tendrils surrounding her slit.

He let them stroke his face and explore his mouth as his pressed fingers inside her, licking the liquid off as he pulled them out. He decided that their flavors together would become addicting. He ran his tongue along the tendrils, moving as Allura pressed against him with her hips- she said this was her natural form but she could change.

“I think I’m going to like this particular tradition.”

Lance laughed. “It’s not exactly a tradition. Just a thing we do.”

Allura nodded and lifted Lance up to kiss her, Lotor quickly pressing behind him. “Well, what would you like to do right now, Lance?”

Lance thought it over. There were  _so many options_ for them. Most of which would need some lube. But eventually, that cock was going in his ass. And maybe he could talk Allura into replicating Lotor and enjoying both at the same time. He was overthinking it, he needed to just let things happen.

He leaned over and kissed Lotor, trying to figure out how to grind them together while still kissing. Eventually, Lotor figured out the idea and lifted Lance up and onto Allura instead. Lance whined at the lack of kissing, but Allura was quick to fix it.

She reached between them and adjusted him until he was nestled in the tendrils. Lotor sat behind him and started to rut against his ass. Lance was happy that the Galra liked to kiss and nip shoulders too.

Even if his teeth were a little sharp.

Lance was moaning into the kiss as Allura’s tendrils were starting to explore and figure out when something made him shudder and repeating the action. Allura had one hand on Lance and the other was reaching around to touch Lotor.

Lance turned his head over his shoulder and slid a hand into Lotor’s hair, pulling him into a kiss as they continued to rut between them. Allura began to kiss Lance’s neck and leave marks, slightly less obvious than the ones Lotor had left on his shoulders.

Lance let his other hand drop from Allura’s shoulder to her chest, mirroring Lotor’s movements, gently squeezing and then circling her nipple. Lance tossed in a pinch and was rewarded with Allura’s tendrils stroking him roughly.

Lance leaned over to the side and let himself be squeezed between the two of them as they kissed, breathing becoming more shallow as they pressed closer.

Lotor was the first to cum, the liquid coming out slowly, dripping and coating Lance’s ass. Allura orgasmed after, Lance feeling the pulsing in her legs and stomach as his dick was coated with her release.

Lance leaned back against Lotor, his dick slapping up into his stomach before he could grab it. He quickly stroked himself, cum coating Allura from her chest to her hips.

She wrinkled her nose as she looked down. “Will it always be so… untidy?”

Lance laughed at that. “Probably, Princess.”

She poked at it with her finger and made a noise of disgust as the cum stuck to her. “I suppose I will grow used to it then.”

Lance was relaxing against Lotor as Allura grabbed Lance’s boxers and wiped herself off. Lotor moved Lance onto the bed, glancing down at his dick. “Is that normal?”

Lance looked as he slowly softened and laughed. “Yup.”

“Humans are such odd creatures.”

“Says the shapeshifter.” Lance yawned and wiggled into Lotor’s arms. “Fair warning, as your boyfriend I expect lots of cuddles.”

“I think we can manage that,” Lotor said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Lance.

Allura hummed her agreement, pressing in on Lance’s other side and pulling the blanket over them. “I’m so glad you agreed to join us.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
